A Soccer Story
by mgoff92
Summary: While playing soccer, Gatomon accidentally pops the ball with her claws. Patamon and Veemon argue, which makes Gatomon feel worse. What will Patamon and Veemon do to cheer up poor Gatomon? PATAGATO and minor TAKARI.
1. Play Ball!

**A SOCCER STORY**

**Chapter 1—Play Ball!**

All of the Digimon had gathered on the soccer field. There were six Digimon on each team. Patamon and Veemon were the team captains. Patamon had Gabumon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. Veemon had Agumon, Biyomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Hawkmon.

"All right, Patamon. I'll kick first." Said Veemon.

"Fine with me, Veemon."

"Play ball!" Shouted Gatomon.

Veemon kicked the ball around Wormmon. Tentomon tried to steal it from him, but Veemon got around him. Gabumon and Armadillomon double teamed him. Veemon kicked the ball, which went straight up into the air and bounced on Armadillomon's back. Gabumon took control of the ball. Palmon and Biyomon blocked Gabumon, but Gabumon kicked it to Gatomon who took it to the goal.

"Nice one, Gatomon!" shouted Patamon.

Patamon kicked the ball off to the other team. Agumon took control of the ball. He tried the same maneuver Veemon did before. He passed the ball to Gomamon who passed to Hawkmon, who sent it flying in the air. It was a few feet from the goal when Agumon kicked it straight in the net.

"Yeah! Way to go, Agumon!" Said Veemon.

"Okay. Break time, everyone!" Patamon yelled.

"Break? I just got started!" Said Veemon.

"Fine, no water for you, Veemon."

"WHA—? Fine. Break time it is." Veemon decided.

After a quick break, the Digimon went back to the field. Armadillomon took the ball this time. He rolled it off his shell and kicked it to Wormmon, who did a short pass to Tentomon, passed it to Patamon, who kicked the ball in the air. When it landed, it was next to Gatomon, who kicked it high and it landed in the net.

The next round, Veemon kicked the ball hard. Palmon took the ball, passed it to Gomamon, who headbutted it to Agumon, who kicked it past Gabumon, who was blocking him. Veemon caught the ball with his foot, passed it to Biyomon, who kicked it forward and back to Veemon, who kicked it to the net where Gatomon was the goalie. Gatomon caught the ball with her claws and the ball popped right in her face.

"AHH! Oh, no! I'm so sorry everyone!" Gatomon said apologetically.

"Come on, Gatomon. Did you have to go and pop the ball with your claws?" Asked Veemon.

"I didn't mean too. It was an accident." Gatomon started to cry.

"Veemon! Be considerate of her feelings!" Patamon yelled at Veemon.

"Well, now we can't play anymore!" Argued Veemon.

"Lighten up, Vee. She didn't mean to!" Patamon countered.

"Guys! Really? You two are going to argue while your friend is obviously hurt?" Palmon said.

Veemon and Patamon looked over at Gatomon and noticed she was sitting down on the ground holding the remains of the soccer ball, crying. Veemon was about to approach her when Patamon held him back.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Asked Patamon.

"Me? You were the one who yelled at me!"

"Stop arguing, you two. You're only making Gatomon feel worse!" Shouted Biyomon.

Gatomon grabbed the popped ball and started to walk back to Tai and Kari's apartment. Agumon went with her.

"I'll go with her to explain the situation to Tai." Said Agumon.

Agumon put his arm around Gatomon and they walked home.

"You're right! What's Tai going to say about this?" Wondered Biyomon.

Veemon looked again at Patamon, who was watching Gatomon go on sadly.

"You think I should go apologize to her?" Asked Veemon.

Patamon had tears in his eyes at this point. "No. Just let her go for now. She has to work a few things out. But yes, eventually, we will have to go back and apologize to her. Veemon, I'm sorry for arguing with you. It was a silly argument really about nothing, that only made everything worse."

"I'm sorry too, Patamon."

Veemon and Patamon shook hands. The rest of the Digimon, followed by Patamon and Veemon, went back to their partners' apartments.

"I thought it was fun, still." Said Gabumon.


	2. A Talk With Tai

**A SOCCER STORY**

**Chapter 2—A Talk with Tai**

Gatomon was looking down at the ground as she walked back to Kari's apartment. Agumon had his arm around her.

"I didn't mean to ruin the game for everyone." Gatomon was obviously too hurt to think rationally.

"You know it was an accident." Agumon reassured her.

Gatomon was too depressed to say anything. She continued to look down at the sidewalk.

_I'll just let her be._ Thought Agumon.

Eventually, they reached the Kamiya apartment. Agumon opened the door and led Gatomon inside. Gatomon slowly walked over to the couch and laid down, crying into the pillow.

_Poor Gatomon… _Agumon thought.

"Tai? Kari? Is anyone here?" Agumon shouted.

Tai was in his bedroom when he heard someone say his name.

"Huh? Agumon? Is that you?"

Tai walked into the living room and saw Agumon sitting on the couch next to a crying and tired Gatomon.

"Gatomon? Are you okay?" Tai asked.

"Where's Kari?" Asked Gatomon through tears.

"She's at T.K.'s house. What's the matter?" Tai wondered.

"Tai, can I talk to you alone?" Agumon asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Tai wondered.

Tai and Agumon went into their room, leaving Gatomon on the couch.

"So what's up with Gatomon?"

"She thinks she ruined the soccer game because she accidentally popped the soccer ball." Agumon said.

"Wait…you guys played soccer?"

"Mm hmm. Gatomon was the goalie. Veemon kicked the ball and Gatomon caught it to prevent it from going in the net, and her claws. She felt really bad that she did. Veemon said something he probably shouldn't have to her. Patamon and Veemon argued because Veemon sounded like it was her fault they couldn't play soccer anymore. Patamon was mad at Veemon while trying to cheer Gatomon up, but it only made it worse."

"Sounds like Veemon and Patamon owe her a little apology. I'll call Kari and tell her to come home to Gatomon. Kari will help Gatomon feel better."

Tai picked up his cell phone to call his sister. _RIIIIIING… RIIIIIING…_ "Come on! Pick up, Kari! Your Digimon really needs your—hello?"

_Hello?_

"Hey Kari. I think you might need to come home. Gatomon's really sad."

_Oh no, what's wrong?_

"All the Digimon were playing soccer and Gatomon was the goalie. Veemon kicked the ball and Gatomon caught it."

_So why is she sad?_

"Oh…she accidentally popped the ball with her claws. She thinks she ruined the soccer game. Patamon and Veemon started arguing which only made Gatomon feel worse."

_Okay. I'll talk to T.K. about it, and I'll be over there in a few minutes._

"Thanks, Kari. See ya."

_See ya, Tai._

Tai hung up his phone. He walked out to the living room.

"Hey, Gatomon, Kari will be here in a few minutes."

"…Okay…" Gatomon said, still sad.


	3. Veemon and Patamon's Apology

**A SOCCER STORY**

**Chapter 3—Veemon and Patamon's Apology**

Kari hung up her phone.

"What was that about?" Asked T.K.

"Gatomon is upset. I guess they were playing soccer and she was the goalie. From what I heard, Veemon kicked the ball, and Gatomon caught the ball and her claws popped it. She thought she ruined the game for everyone. Veemon and Patamon started arguing, which only made Gatomon feel worse."

T.K. turned toward Patamon, who was also kind of sad. Patamon knew how bad Gatomon felt.

"What did you say to her, Patamon?" T.K. asked.

"I didn't say anything to her. Veemon said something along the lines of, 'Gatomon, did you have to go and pop the ball?' I told Veemon to be considerate of Gatomon's feelings. All Veemon wanted to do was to play. I guess we argued a little bit. I need to tell Gatomon I'm sorry."

"Good idea." Said Kari. "We will go talk to Davis about Veemon, also."

"Yeah." T.K. nodded. "I hope that goes well."

T.K., Kari, and Patamon went over to Davis' apartment. T.K. knocked on Davis' door. They stood back and saw Davis open the door.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Davis, can we talk to you…about Veemon?"

"Ummm…sure I guess." Davis probably wasn't informed by Veemon what happened.

They walked into Davis' living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why don't you tell Davis what happened, Patamon?"

"Well, all the Digimon were playing soccer on the field. Gatomon was the goalie and Veemon was kicking. Gatomon caught the ball with her claws and the ball popped right in front of her. She thought it was her fault. Veemon said something inconsiderate of Gatomon's feelings, and him and I argued. Neither of us made Gatomon feel better."

"So, what you're saying is that Gatomon was already feeling sad, and you and Veemon made it worse."

"Yeah…something like that."

Davis yelled from the living room. "VEEMON! Can you come to the living room?"

Veemon entered and saw Patamon sitting on T.K.'s lap. "Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me! Look, we both hurt Gatomon and we're going to make it right!"

"Oh, that's what this is about. Look, Patamon, I'm sorry for earlier. All I want is for Gatomon to be happy."

"Veemon," Davis started, "you and Patamon need to apologize to Gatomon. She's obviously been hurt."

"I suggest you do it one at a time so she's not suspecting something." T.K. suggested.

"That's a good idea." Kari said.

"Alright. Veemon will go first, and Patamon after."

"Fine with me. And you, Patamon?"

"Sounds good, Veemon."

Davis, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Veemon walked to Kari's house. Gatomon was still on the couch feeling sorry for herself.

"Gatomon, I'm here!" Kari said. Gatomon perked up a little, but not a whole lot.

"Hey, Kari."

"Hey, it's okay. Tai called me and told me what happened. It's not your fault. Although we might want to file your claws a little."

Gatomon looked at her claws and sighed. "These claws only destroy…"

"Gatomon, stop talking like that! You've got some friends who want to say something to you."

"Oh…"

Kari went back to Davis and leaned down. "Okay, Veemon, go ahead."

Veemon walked up to Gatomon.

"Hey Veemon…" Gatomon said, extremely lethargic.

"Gatomon, I'm really sorry I said what I said on the field. I was only thinking of myself. Face it, Gatomon. I'm selfish. But I really just want you to be happy."

Gatomon looked at him, sort of understanding, and then looked away.

"Well, I did my part. You're up, Patamon."

Patamon flew over by Gatomon's feet.

"Gato…Please don't be sad. I admit, Veemon and I were kind of jerks."

"Hey!" Veemon shouted.

"Shh!" Davis whispered.

"Oh, yeah."

"So, anyways, Gatomon, if there's any way at all we can make it up to you, let me know. I ache down to the core when you're like this. It wasn't your fault."

"Like I haven't heard that before, Patamon."

"Gatomon, cheer up, please. I'm begging you. My heart is broken." Patamon's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Oh, Patamon. And Veemon. I'm very flattered that you came my way just to apologize. But I still need a little time to think about it. It's true, it was just a soccer ball. I'm sorry for ruining the game."

"But you didn't ruin the game!" Patamon assured her. "You made a great catch. Understand that it was an accident and that nobody is perfect."

"I'm so far from perfect, Patamon. But maybe that is how life is meant to be." Gatomon decided. "Thanks for coming by, Patamon. And Veemon."

"That's more of the Gatomon I know." Kari said.

Patamon flew by Gatomon and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Huh?" Gatomon looked around and saw Patamon blushing. She started to blush herself. Gatomon and Patamon stared at each other for a long time before Gatomon shrugged it off and laid back down on the couch.

"No, no, that was awkward. We must talk." Patamon said.

"Sorry, Patamon. I was just a little taken back by that. I need a little time. Come back tomorrow and maybe I'll feel a little better."

"Okay…please feel better, Gato. I care for you too much for you to be like this. Good bye." Patamon realized what he had just said, and did a double take at T.K., then back at Gatomon. Gatomon looked at him a little lost.

_He really cares about me that way?_ Gatomon thought.

Davis, Veemon, T.K., and Patamon left Kari's apartment.

"I think someone has a little crush…" T.K. teased Patamon.

"ME? What about you, with Kari?" Patamon argued.

T.K. blushed a deep red at this.

"Ha! I knew it! You like Kari!"

"Was it that hard to see, Patamon?"

"Of course, who doesn't like Kari?" Davis asked.

"Shut it, Davis." T.K. said.

"Okay, I'm just saying…jeez, T.B., chill!

"Oh, Davis. Will you ever get my name right?"


	4. Stars

**A SOCCER STORY**

**Chapter 4—Stars**

That night, Gatomon sat on the balcony in the living room, trying to be happy.

_Come on, Gatomon. It was only a soccer ball. You didn't ruin the game. Tai has other soccer balls. On the bright side, Veemon and Patamon came by to apologize. It was very sweet of them. Patamon kissed my forehead. Sure it was awkward. I was caught off guard, and I wasn't feeling up to par. Of course it was a little surprising. If he only knew how much I loved him._

Gatomon's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, which belonged to her partner.

"Gatomon, what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Kari asked.

"I…couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what Patamon said earlier to me. He said he cared about me."

"T.K. said the same thing to me before I went to the Dark Ocean the first time. I obviously wasn't feeling very well. The whole moment, as I remember, was pretty awkward. Sorry if I'm interrupting you, Gatomon. Come into bed soon, won't you?"

"I'll be there in about an hour or so."

"Good night, Gatomon."

Gatomon stared at the sky for a long time, just staring at the stars. Twenty minutes later, She saw a small figure flying toward her.

"Patamon? What are you doing here? What about T.K.?"

"He's asleep. Besides, I was worried about you."

"Well, now that you're here, sit by me."

Gatomon offered a place next to her for Patamon to sit.

"Patamon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said earlier today?"

"What did I say?"

"Oh, Patamon. Are you that dense that you can't remember what you said? You said you cared for me! Did you mean that?"

"Well, I, uh," Patamon blushed and sighed, "Yeah. I did mean it. I really do care for you, Gatomon. I'm so sorry for earlier. I was an airhead, no pun intended, for not thinking about your feelings. Won't you please accept my apology?"

"Hmmm…on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me it's not my fault and we'll leave it at that."

"It's not your fault. It was an accident."

Patamon smiled at her and leaned in. Their hands touched, their eyes met, and eventually, their lips locked. The moment lasted for about 3 minutes before they had to breathe.

"Gatomon, I love you." Patamon smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Patamon nodded.

Gatomon closed her eyes. "I love you too, Pata."

They kissed again. And broke apart this time only after about 30 seconds. Patamon looked at Gatomon, with his arm around her shoulder. He looked up. "The stars look amazing from here."

Gatomon sighed and looked up. "I love the way the stars fill the sky with their light. You are a star, Patamon. When I was filled with sorrow, you were there to brighten my day. That's just the kind of Digimon you are."

Patamon and Gatomon sat on the balcony watching the stars, as they saw a shooting star.

"Quick, Patamon! That was a shooting star! Make a wish!"

_I wish Gatomon could be with me forever._ Patamon wished.

_I wish Patamon could be with me forever. _Gatomon wished.

"What did you wish for?" Patamon asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true silly."

Patamon blushed, and put his arm around Gatomon. Gatomon put her head on Patamon's shoulder as they watched the sky.

"Sorry, Patamon. I have to go to bed. Kari's waiting for me."

"Okay. I love you Gatomon, my Light."

"I love you too, Patamon, my Hope."

The two shared a kiss before Gatomon hopped off the balcony and into Kari's room. Patamon flew off and went back to T.K.'s apartment, dreaming of his love. This is how two star-crossed lovers came to be."


End file.
